


What Would Have Changed?

by Jellopuff15



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Spider-Man: Homecoming
Genre: Character Death, Dudley is a jerk, Gen, Harry Potter will give that hug, Other minor characters - Freeform, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, magic comes later, no spider bite yet, peter is adorable as always
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-11
Updated: 2018-09-02
Packaged: 2019-05-21 01:18:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14905739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jellopuff15/pseuds/Jellopuff15
Summary: Peter’s aunt May had died in a fire, and he had no family left. Until social services takes him to his last remaining family. Peter just wants a home. Harry is just happy to have a friend.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! I was looking for this kind of fic, but couldn’t find it! This is basically just for me. Enjoy! <3

        Petunia’s thought process was simple. Peter was all she had left of her brothers: Richard and Ben. At first when Richard had died, she had refused to take Peter in, saying that she was already had one orphan nephew. But when Ben and May died, she just couldn’t stand the thought of Richard’s only son being put in the system.

        When she took in Harry, she had refused to let his  _abnormalities_ touch her darling Duddydums. So they keep him in the closet under the stairs, hoping to stomp out all that freakishness. She really didn’t know what they would do with Peter, but she argued with Vernon relentlessly for hours ‘He needs a home, Vernon!’, and was finally able to convince him to let him live with them.

       Because he was flying in from America, Petunia was able to prepare for him a bit. She told Harry that he was moving to Dudley’s second bedroom, much to Dudley’s horror. 

“Harry?” Petunia asked the morning of Peter’s arrival.

”Yes, Aunt Petunia?” Harry responded.

“You’re moving to Dudley’s second bedroom, your cousin Peter is coming to live with us, and you will be sharing a room with him.”

“WHAT!?” Dudley yelled, “I don’t _want_ you in there, I  _need_ that room!”

Harry just stood there, his mouth hanging open.

”Close your mouth” Petunia snapped, “You’ll get flies in there.”

Harry snapped hid mouth shut, just as Dudley hit him on the head with his game controller.

”ouch” Harry gasped, rubbing his head.

Petunia scowled, “move your things to the room, Peter will be here shortly.”

***

     Peter couldn’t believe it. He had just lost Uncle Ben to that mugger, and now May too? He doesn’t have anyone else, except some family in England, but who would want him anyway? “Sweetie?” The lady at the front desk pulled Peter from his thoughts.

”I’m Mrs. Shelly, and I need you to tell me if you have anyone I can contact to take care of you.”

“I-I don’t have anyone else. A-Aunt May was all I h-had.” Peter stuttered out.

Mrs. Shelly smiled sympathetically, “I’ll try to contact someone. You can rest in the office.”

_‘Oh god’_ Peter thought ‘ _how am I going to pay for the funeral?_ ’ Peter fell into a fitful sleep. When he woke up,  Mrs. Shelly turned to him.

”Hi dear” she said, “I was able to contact your aunt in England last night. She told me she would speak to her husband, and get back to me soon.”

Suddenly, the phone rang.

“Mount Sinai Queens Hospital, this is Shelly speaking.” She paused, “Ok, perfect! I’ll tell him now. Goodbye Mrs. Dursley”

”Dear, your aunt is going to take you in” Mrs. Shelly smiled, “Your flight takes off tonight at 8:00. We’ll have someone take you to get your stuff, then to the airport.”

      Peter didn’t want to leave everything he knows and loves. Ned and MJ, His apartment with May... But if they were willing to give him a home...

“Yes ma’am, thank you.”

Mrs. Shelly smiled at him, “You’re welcome Peter.”

***

      Harry sat on his new bed wondering what Peter was like. Was Peter going to be like Dudley, a mean bully, or a friend that might actually like Harry? Of course, Harry had never met Peter, he hadn’t even known he existed, He always thought his only family was the Dursleys.

      Harry didn’t have any friends. Dudley and his gang had always chased off anyone who might want to be his friend, Dudley didn’t like Harry, so no one else liked him. Still, he couldn’t help that Peter would be different, that he would actually want to be around him. 

Harry was jarred from his thoughts when the doorbell rang.

”Boy! Get the door!” Uncle Vernon shouted.

”Yes, Uncle Vernon!” Harry responded.

He rushed downstairs and opened the door to a boy around his age, and a older man standing there.

“H-hi I’m Peter Parker” 

Peter looked to be a young boy around Harry’s age, with brown hair, brown eyes they looked like they were slightly red from crying, a science pun t-shirt (I make horrible science puns but only periodically), jeans, and a jacket.

”Hi Peter, I’m Harry, Harry Potter. Come on in.”

Peter grinned sheepishly and stepped inside along with the man.

“Peter’s here!” Harry called.

 Petunia, Vernon, and Dudley all came to the entrance hall.

The man introduced himself as Mr. Miller, and told the family that he had to talk to Petunia and Vernon about a few things. He told Harry and Dudley that they could go take Peter to his new room while they talked. Harry nodded, and the kids all went upstairs.

Once they sat down on the beds, Dudley looked at Peter.

“This used to be my room, until _he_ took it.” Dudley snarled, “I’m Dudley.” He stuck out a meaty hand for Peter to shake. “Peter” Peter said as he shook. Dudley scowled. “This used to be just  _my_ home, until _he_ came and ruined it.” He jerked a thumb at Harry. “I don’t want you here, but I’m going to put up with it. Just- stay out of my way, ok?”

”um... ok” Peter said.

Dudley frowned, then left for his room.

Harry sighed. That was not how he wanted this to go.

Harry frowned, “I’m sorry about Dudley, he’s the school bully, so it could have been worse”

Peter shrugged, “That’s ok, I’m used to bullies”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter has a nightmare. Harry to the rescue! Also, Dudley’s birthday!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to make my fic follow the storyline of the Harry Potter books, but not have it be the same. I hope this is ok! <3

    Peter had been living with the Dursleys for two days now, and everytime Harry tried to talk to him, Peter shut him out. So Harry resigned himself to the fact that he wasn’t going to actually have a friend.

    The Dursleys had been surprisingly sympathetic, they let Peter lay in bed and sleep instead of making him help Harry with the chores. And that as exactly what Peter did, he sat in bed texting his friends and sleeping. Peter was a very polite guest though, and he helped Petunia with the dishes after dinner. One such dinner, the family was having walnut meatloaf. Not Petunia’s best meal, but still good.

“Peter?” Vernon huffed.

Peter looked up, “yes sir.”

”You we’re staring at your plate.” He frowned, “What’s wrong? The food not good?”

”Oh! Nothings wrong, I’m fine. Sorry.” Peter said as he started wolfing down his meatloaf .

***

     Peter woke Harry with the screaming. He was thrashing around, calling for May and Ben. Harry got up to go comfort Peter, and sat down on the side of his bed.

”Peter!” Harry said as he shook the boy, “wake up! It’s just a nightmare.”

     Peter woke, gasping for air. He was sweating fiercely and panting wildly. Harry put his hand on Peter’s shoulder, he had started to calm down, but looked panicked.

”Harry! I’m s-so sorry! I d-didn’t mean to wake you up-“ Peter started to say as he sat up. 

Harry cut him off, “it’s ok Peter. Your fine. Are you alright?”

Peter sighed and looked down at his hands, “I am now, thanks.”

     Harry kept thinking about how Peter had looked close to tears when he was looking at his plate. He figured it wouldn’t hurt to ask, even if he gets shut down again.

“Peter? Why were you staring at your plate so sadly at dinner? You looked close to tears.” Harry asked.

Peter’s head shot up. “Hmm? Oh, no reason” Harry could practically see the walls going up.

”Look, I get that you lost your family. I know that’s really hard, and I also know that you might need a shoulder to cry on. I’m willing to be that shoulder. Look- just, know that I’m here, that I care, and that I’ll listen.” 

Peter gave a small smile, his first since May had died. “Thanks, Harry. I appreciate it. My aunt used to make walnut meatloaf, it was kinda her signature dish.” He frowned, “Hey, why do you live here? I mean- isn’t your last name Potter? Also, I noticed that you call Aunt Petunia an Uncle Vernon your aunt and uncle too. Plus, you look literally nothing like them. I mean-“

”Let me stop you there.” Harry grinned, because Peter had started rambling, “I thought someone would have told you this, but I’m Harry Potter, my parents died in a car crash when I was one. At least, that’s what Aunt Petunia says. I can still remember it, though I can’t Imagine where all the green light came from...”

”Whoa.” Peter remarks, “What are the odds of that? My parents, your parents, Ben, and May all died. That’s seriously unlucky.”

”What about you? What’s your story” Harry asks. “Oh my gosh, I didn’t mean- Um- you don’t have to if you don’t want to.”

”No. It’s fine, I want to. Well, my parents died when I was six. It was in plane crash. I was with May and Ben when it happened. They had to sit down a six year old and tell him why his mommy and daddy were never coming home. Ben died a year ago. We were going to go get ice cream when a mugger came. He told Ben to give him all his money, or he would shoot me. Ben tackled him, the shot meant for me went through him. I was in shock, someone called 911, but I wouldn’t leave him. I held my uncle as he bled out.”

   At this point, Peter was crying. Harry wanted to comfort him, but didn’t know how. So he went over to Peter’s bed and hugged him. Peter leaned into the hug, it occurred to Harry that Peter hadn’t had anyone hug him since his aunt had died. Harry squeezed a little tighter. They sat like that for a few minutes until Peter was ready to go on. Harry released him, and Peter continued his story.

“May died in a apartment fire. Someone in the apartment below us had lit a candle next to a potted plant, then left for work. I had been having a great day, because it was the last day of school, other than the feeling that something was off. I got called to the front office right before the last bell. They told me that my aunt was in the intensive care unit, and that they would take me to her. An hour after I got to the hospital, a nurse came out and told me that they did everything that they could, but the damage was irreversible. I don’t remember my parents, but I remember May and Ben. They deserved so much better. They didn’t even want kids, but they took me in. I-I its all my fault. I begged Ben for ice cream, that mugger should have shot me, and if I had just stayed home that day with May...”

”Hey. Don’t even think about that. None of this is your fault, and nobody blames you. You couldn’t have controlled who that mugger robbed, or when that fire would start.” Harry sighed, “none of this is your fault” he repeated.

”T-thanks for this, Harry. I...” Peter trailed off. “What would I do without you?”

Harry shrugged, “Probably pass out from all that guilt you’re carrying on your shoulders.” 

Peter smiled genuinely. A small, sad smile that made Harry want to cry.

”Goodnight, Harry”

”’night, Peter.”

And with with that, both boys fell asleep, a peaceful one this time.

*** 

    It had been three weeks since Peter had come to live with the Dursley’s, and Harry was the happiest he had ever been. He finally found a friend in Peter Parker, and Peter was glad he had someone to talk to. The Dursleys had long since given up on being polite to Peter, and now treated him about how they treated Harry. Which is to say, as if he didn’t exist. Though If this new behavior was about the giant fish incident, Peter couldn’t be sure...

”Get up! Get up!” Dudley yelled as he stormed onto Peter and Harry’s room, “It’s my birthday! _I’m_  going to the zoo, and _you two_  have to go to Mrs. Figg’s house! Ha!” Dudley ran out of the room.

”huh?” Peter groaned.

Harry stifled a laugh. Peter was _not_ a morning person. “It’s Dudley's birthday,” he explained “Every year Dudley and a friend go out for a day, while I stay behind at Mrs. Figg’s house. She’s the lady next door with all the cats.”

”Oh. Great. Cats.” Peter says as he gives Harry a lazy thumbs up. “I’m more of a dog person though.”

Harry grinned, “We better get downstairs, before me we miss ‘Ickle Dudleykins’ opening his presents”

”I’ll be right there, you go ahead.” Peter said.

Harry grinned, then went downstairs.

”We’ll get you two more while we’re out today. Alright, popkin?” Petunia was saying.

    Harry wondered what that was about. He knew Dudley could get upset if he didn’t get his way, maybe he didn’t get enough presents?

Harry went to go serve the plates of bacon and eggs. Vernon, who was reading the post, said

”Mrs. Figg broke her leg. She won’t be able to take them.”

Peter came down an sat at his spot, looking exhausted.

Petunia frowned, “Then what will we do? Will Marge take them?”

”Don’t be silly, Petunia. Marge hates Harry.”

Harry broke in, “You could leave us here?”

”And have you two burn the house down? No. We could leave them in the car?” Petunia said, talking to Vernon again.

“That’s a new car. We can’t leave them in there...”

”I suppose we’ll have to take them with us to the zoo, then.”

Dudley stared in horror, “I don’t _want_ them to go! They’ll ruin everything!” Dudley pouted and started to fake cry. He knew that if he cried, hid mum would give him anything he wanted.

Suddenly, the doorbell rang. Piers Polkiss, Dudley’s best friend, stepped in. Dudley immediately stopped crying. 

Once they go to the zoo, Peter jumped out, asking if they could go see the giraffes. 

“This is Dudley’s special day, he chooses where we go!” Petunia snapped.

 So Harry and Peter talked to each other, making jokes and having fun. Dudley told his mum that he wanted to see the snakes, so that’s what they did. When they got to the reptile house, Dudley immediately sought out the biggest snake.

 Dudley tapped on the glass. “Dad!” He demanded, “make it move!” Vernon came over and rapped on the glass, but the snake wouldn’t budge.

”This is _boring_ ” Dudley groaned. “Come on Piers, let’s go.”

“Peter! Come over here!” Harry called, “Isn’t this snake cool? The sign says he’s from Brazil.”

”Yeah, but he was bred in captivity. Still cool though.” Peter corrected.

”Oh. You were bred in captivity? Me too I suppose. I get what it’s like, constantly having people stare at you, never leaving you alone...”

The snake looked at him. And then it _nodded_? “Peter? Did that snake just nod at me?”

Peter looked at the snake with wide eyes, then at Harry, “I think you ju-“

Peter was interrupted by Dudley shoving past Harry to look at the snake.”Dad! Look what Harry made the snake do!” He said as he pushed his face up against the glass. 

Then, suddenly, the glass dissapeared! One minute there, the next, gone!

Dudley fell face forward into the water of the snake exhibit. The boa constrictor slithered out, and Harry could have sworn he heard him say “Brazil, here I come. Thanksss, amigo.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m not super happy with this chapter, but here it is! Also, feel free to give any constructive criticism. I want my writing and story to improve. <3


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Letters to who?

 “Go your room, NOW!” Uncle Vernon had said angrily as soon as they had gotten home. He had also had a talk with Peter afterwards.

”I’m pretty sure you talked to that snake.” Peter had said, “You were like, hissing and stuff.”

”I wasn’t hissing, but I’m pretty sure it nodded at me.”

”Dude. You were totally hissing. Also, it did nod at you. Maybe you can talk to snakes? And that wasn’t even the weirdest part. Remember how the glass dissapeared? It was like magic.”

Unfortunately, Dudley had over heard their conversation.

”Mum and dad say there’s no such thing as magic. I’ll tell them you were talking about it!”

”Dudley,” Peter said “why would they care if we were talking about magic? We know it’s not real.”

”Whatever” Dudley huffed as he walked away.

”Good job. Dudley’s to thick to come up with a reasonable response.” Harry snickered. ”Anyway, I don’t know what happened with the glass, it must have been something logical?” He said, but he didn’t sound so sure.

***

(I did this in Peters POV, I hope it isn’t too weird.)

That morning, when the family was eating breakfast, the post came.

”Dudley, go get the mail.” Vernon said.

“Make Peter go get it.” Dudley said.

“Boy, go get the mail.”

”Alright.” I shrugged. 

     I wasn’t one to get into a fight, besides, maybe I got something from my friends in Queens. I looked through the mail. There was the water bill for Uncle Vernon, a post card from Aunt Marge, a letter from Ned, and two letters for me and Harry. The weird thing was, they looked to be from the same place, Hogwarts? I ran my letters upstairs, and took the rest to the family.

First, I gave Uncle Vernon his letters, who opened the bill with a huff. Then I gave Harry his letter, who looked very surprised at getting something. I wondered if Harry had ever gotten a letter before, I figured probably not. Harry had told me that he didn’t have any friends at school, and that he had always thought the Dursley’s were his only family.  

Harry looked at the letter, “I-I got a letter?”

“Yeah.” I said

Uncle Vernon looked up from his bacon. “Who would be writing to you?” He snarled as he grabbed the letter.

”Hey!” Harry shouted as Uncle Vernon ripped open the envelope  “Give me back my letter!”

Uncle Vernon paled as he read the contents. I wondered what it was. It couldn’t be anything too serious, it was just a letter...

”Petunia...” Uncle Vernon trailed off.

”Dad!” Dudley complained, “I wanna read the letter!”

”What! No! Give it here! It’s mine!” Harry shouted.

I just frowned and stood up. I really didn’t want to get in the way, especially after they had taken me in, but I had a letter just like that sitting on my bed. I wondered if Uncle Vernon would react the same way if he saw mine. Just as I turned to go upstairs and hide my letter, Dudley stomped his foot.

”Fine! If you won’t let me see the letter, I’m going to my room!” 

Dudley ran of upstairs. I barely had time to think about if he would see my letter when Dudley came running down, carrying my letters. 

“Dad! Dad! Peter’s got one too! And one from Ned?” 

“Give me that!” Uncle Vernon snarled. “Why did you try to hide this!? Do you know!?”

      At this point, I was really getting angry. And I don’t get angry easily, May used to say that I’m about as violent as a butterfly, but he was making me _really_  mad. He had taken both Harry and my letters, and shouted at us for no reason.

”What are you talking about? You can’t just take that, that’s my property! It was on my bed, I wasn’t trying to hide it! And know _what_?! You haven’t let us read them yet!”

If possible, Uncle Vernon’s face got even more red. “Get out! All of you! I need to talk to Petunia!”

”Wait!” I shouted, “Can I at least have my letter from Ned?”

   Uncle Vernon tossed me the letter, then shoved us out of the room. Dudley and Harry had a quick silent fight to listen from the keyhole. Dudley won, so Harry got on the floor and listened from under the crack. Since there was nowhere for me to hear from, I went to our room, figuring that I could read my letter from Ned and that Harry would tell me what they were saying afterward. 

   I sat on my bed and began tearing open the letter. It read:

_Hi Peter!_

_MJ and I miss you, and we wanted to say we’re sorry about your aunt. I guess we could have called or texted, but my grandma says it’s nice to get a letter from your friends or family._

_It’s been really lonely here without you, and I’m gonna be all alone next year. MJ is going to a school called Ilvermorny, she says she can’t tell me about it, but I’ll get it out of her. I can’t believe both of my best friends are leaving me! That’s ok though, you better tell me everything that happens to you this year! I refuse to be left out._

_Miss you!_

_-Ned_

I thought Ned’s letter was incredibly sweet. _I’ll write back to him_ , I decided, just after this whole letter fiasco is settled.

Right when I thought that, Harry came storming up “What do they _mean_  they were going to stomp it out of me? Ugh- This is all so frustrating!”

“Harry! Calm down. We’ll find a way to get our letters.”

”Who would be writing to both of us? I don’t even have any family other than the Dursley’s. Except for your- um- mum and dad” Harry finished alkwardly.

”I’m not sure. I didn’t open my letter, but it said it was from Hogwarts. Is that a place here in England?” I asked

”I don’t think so? I suppose I could do some research.”

That evening, Uncle Vernon came to visit us in our room.

”Where are our letters? Who wrote to us?” Harry asked.

”No one. It was addressed to you by mistake.”

”No they weren’t. They had our room on them.” I interjected. “That’s what it said, ‘the smallest bedroom’.”

Harry looked at me, surprised. Did I not tell him that? I guess I didn’t.

”Enough!” Uncle Vernon said, “I just came to tell you that I’ve burnt the letters.”

”WHAT!” Harry said, “Why would you burn them!?”

Uncle Vernon’s face grew red. “It doesn’t matter.” He said as he left. 

Harry turned to me. “They had our room on them? That’s weird...”

”I know, but at least we _know_  they were supposed to be addressed to us.”

***

    The next morning, there were two more letters in the post. Uncle Vernon stayed home from work that day to nail up the mail slot. As the days went on, more and more letters showed up in increasingly weird places. They were shoved under doors, pushed in windows, and Aunt Petunia even found a dozen in the eggs. Uncle Vernon just kept burning and shredding the letters, insisting that if they ignored them, they would go away.

    Finally, Sunday came. Uncle Vernon seemed less stressed today, which was a big change from the rest of the week. He had been freaking out over small noises, and seemed about to break at any moment. At this moment, everybody was sitting in the living room, and Uncle Vernon was reading the paper.

”Fine day, Sunday. Do you know why?” When nobody answered, he answered himself. “No post on sundays” he said happily.

     I wondered if he was right. The laws of physics didn’t even seem to apply to these letters, I mean how do you get letters in closed eggs? I was pushed from my thoughts when I heard a rumbling from the chimney. We all paused and looked at the chimney. Then, a whooshing sound, and hundreds of letters started pouring out of the chimney. Harry and I immediately jumped up and started grabbing for a letter. Uncle Vernon also got up, but yelled at all of us to get out. 

    When he finally got us out, and took the letters we had managed to grab, he told us to go pack, that we were leaving in 15 minutes. We were ready to go in 20. Harry and I didn’t have much to pack, so we were done quickly. Dudley, however wanted to bring his TV, and was upset that he wasn’t able to do so. 

    When we got to the first hotel, the man at the front desk told me he had about a hundred letters for Harry Potter and Peter Parker. Uncle Vernon quickly told us we were leaving. At some point, we stopped at a store. Uncle Vernon went in and came back with a long, thin package. He kept driving us in circles, saying, “Shake em’ off.” Finally, he seemed to have found a place to stay. He went to go talk to a man with thin grey hair, and about one tooth. 

   We got in a old creaky rowboat, and set up for a tiny island. It looked like it was about to storm hard, and I wondered if we would get stuck in it. Eventually, we got to an old small house that looked like it hadn’t been lived in years. There was only one bed and a couch, so Dudley got the couch, Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia got the bed, and Harry and I were left to curl up on the floor with thin blankets. 

“Hey Harry” I said “Isn't your birthday tonight?”

”Yeah” he answered. 

“I had a present for you at home, but I didn’t bring it.”

Harry stared at me, “Oh! You didn’t have to get me anything. It’s ok, I’m used to not getting presents”

”Of course I got you something! You’re my friend.” I replied, sad. I hadn’t realized he didn’t even get presents.

“It’s actually almost my birthday.” Harry whispered. “In five, four, three, two, one!”

BOOM 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yayyy! I finished another chapter! I have really no idea what to do with Hagrid's accent, but whatever. Also, I know Peter will get powers, but I don’t know how or when. I hope the POV wasnt weird, but I kinda liked doing that. I might alternate Peter and Harry’s POV. Let me know what you think! Your comments make my day! <3


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The keeper of keys? Harry and Peter finally get their letters!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Please enjoy!

Peter jumped. “What was that? Thunder?”

 

BOOM.

 

”I don’t think it’s thunder.” Harry said.

 

BOOM.

 

”It sounds like someone pounding on the door” 

 

SMASH!

 

The door swung off its hinges and fell to the floor with a thud, and the largest man Peter had ever seen stepped in the door. He had huge, bushy hair that swallowed his face, and a giant overcoat with tons of keys and pockets. The man walked in.

 

“Couldn’t make a cup o’ tea, could yeh? It hasn’t been a easy journey...” he said as he pulled a flowery pink umbrella. The man walked to the fireplace and mumbled something, pointing his umbrella at the fireplace. The fireplace burst into flames.

 

”W-who are you? And what- the fireplace- it-” Peter asks. 

 

“Oh! I suppose you don’ remember me, you was just a wee lad when I last saw you, Harry. I’m Hagrid, keeper of keys and grounds at Hogwarts. And I know you Harry, but you must be Peter. I got yer letter right here,” hagrid patted his coat pocket. The keys jangled when he patted it. Peter wondered what Hogwarts was. I had been on the letter, but they had never had time to reasearch it.

 

”Oh, an’ I’ve gotcha somthin’,” He rummaged around in his pockets. “Ah! Here it is!” Hagrid had pulled out a slightly squished box, which Harry opened. Inside was a large chocolate cake, with the words _Happy Birthday Harry written in it._

 

“Thank you!” Harry said.

 

”Yer welcome! I figured I could give it to you at the same time as yer letters.”

 

”Excuse me, but what letter,” Harry asked polightly. 

 

“Yer letter from Hogwarts o’ course!” Hagrid boomed.

 

”Yes, but what is Hogwarts?” Peter asked.

 

”Yeh don’ know about Hogwarts?”

 

”Er—no,” said Harry

 

Hagrid looked shocked.

 

”Sorry,” Harry said.

 

” _sorry?”_ Hagrid barked, turning to the Dursley’s, who shrank away. “It’s them that should be sorry! I knew yeh weren’t getting your letters, but I never thought you wouldn’t know about Hogwarts! Did yeh never wonder where yer parents learned it all?”

 

”Learned what?” asked Harry.

 

”LEARNED WHAT?!” Hagrid leapt to his feet. “Do you mean to tell me,” he growled at the Dursley’s, that those boys know nothin’ abou’—anything!?

 

”I know some things,” Harry said. “I didn’t have bad marks in school”

 

“About our world I mean,” Hagrid waved him off.

 

”What world?” Peter asked.

 

Hagrid looked ready to explode.

 

”DURSLEY!” He boomed. “Yeh must know something about yer mum and dad,” Hagrid said. “I mean, they’re famous, _you’re_ famous.”

 

”Your parents were famous? What for?” Peter asked.

 

Harry had gone white, “I don’t know.”

 

Hagrid ran his fingers through his hair, “Yeh don’ know what Yeh _are_?”

 

Uncle Vernon suddenly found his voice. “Stop! Stop right there, sir! I forbid you to tell them anything!”

 

Hagrid gave him a glare so fierce, that Uncle Vernon trembled. “Yeh never told him? Yeh kept it from Harry all these years?”

 

”Kept What from me?” Harry asked eagerly.

 

”STOP! I FORBID YOU!” Uncle Vernon yelled, panicked.

 

”Oh, go boil yer heads, both of yeh,” Hagrid said. “Harry, Peter, you’re both wizards.”

 

”We’re _what?_ ” Peter gaped. Harry was just standing there with his mouth open.

 

”Wizards o’ course” Hagrid replied. “And it’s abou’ time yeh got yer letters.” Hagrid pulled out two letters, and gave them to the respective boys.

 

Peter opened the envelope adressed to Mr. P. Parker, the floor, Hut-on-the-Rock, the sea. He pulled out the letter and read:

HOGWARTS SCHOOL 

 _of_ WITCHCRAFT _and_ WIZARDRY

Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore

                   

                             Dear Mr. Parker,

                                    We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted

                                     at Hogwarts school for witchcraft and wizardry. Please find 

                                     enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment. Term

                                    begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than

                                    July 31.  

                                   Yours sincerely, Minerva McGonagall, _Deputy Headmistriss_

 

 

Uncle Vernon seemed to find a burst of courage, he pulled out his gun and pointed it at Hagrid. “I told him what I needed to tell him! We don’t need all this _magic,”_ he said the word as if it disgusted him, “we swore when we took him in that we would stamp it out of him!”

 

Hagrid looked at the gun. “Oh dry up Dursley, yeh great prune,” he said as he twisted the barrel up. He turned back to Harry and Peter.

 

Harry and Peter stared at each other. “Uh-umm” Peter started. _,_

 

Questions were rushing around in Peters mind like whirlwinds. He was a wizard? Why had the Dursley’s hid this from them? He was going to a wizard school?! But what came out of his mouth was,“Whaaa- I’m a wizard? What?”

 

Hagrid fixed Peter with a kind smile. “I don’ know much about your history, but your mum or dad might have been a witch or wizard, or you might be a muggleborn. I doesn’t really matter, either way you’re a wizard. Harry, Yer mum and dad were both  magical, so ye were bound to be a wizard. Some folks wear their blood status a badge, but yer not more magical or better than someone jus’ because yer parents were both a wizard and witch. But that doesn’t matter right now. Yeh should get some sleep.” 

 

So Harry curled up on the floor and Hagrid slung his jacket over him, while Peter took the couch, which Dudley had abandoned in his haste to get away from the giant man. Peter didn’t think he would ever get to sleep, and he wanted to talk to Harry, but he was already exausted. As he fell asleep, Peter couldn’t help but wonder if when he woke up, Hagrid would be gone and he would be hopeless again.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally! I’m done! Sorry for not posting earlier, but I wasn’t feeling inspired. I’ll try to have another chapter out by next Wednesday. Thanks for reading!


	5. Chapter 5

   Peter woke to sun shining through the cracks in the roof. He wanted to get up, but he also didn’t. He had been having a good dream. It couldn’t actually be possible that he was magic- could it? Peter didn’t know much about his past, other than his parents dying in a plan crash and being raised by may and Ben. May- that memory was still fresh in Peter’s mind. Rushing to the hospital- may... No! He can’t think about that right now. It’ll only make him upset. 

 

  The only good thing in Peter’s life right now was Harry, and Peter was so glad he wasn’t going through this alone. In fact, the only thing making him want to get up right now was Harry. 

   

   Peter slowly sat up, rubbing the blearyness out of his eyes. Was that lump on the floor... Hagrid? 

 

   The lump- which Peter decided  _had_ to be Hagrid, no one else was that big, even Dudley- yawned and turned to face Peter. “Well, we best be gettin’ up now, if we’re gonna get yer school supplies.” 

 

   So it  _wasn’t_ a dream. Peter was actually a... a wizard. He couldn’t believe it, he wasn’t going to be stuck with the Dursleys for the rest of his life! 

 

   Once Peter, Harry, and Hagrid were up and ready to go, they left the shack, heading for the little boat near the shore. 


End file.
